<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara Danvers Nightmare by frozencanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084323">Kara Danvers Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary'>frozencanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has another nightmare about someone she cares about dying. This time it's Lena. Lena trys to help Kara with her nightmares but is no help. So they watch the sunset together and share their feelings. They say I love you for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe?” Kara asked after falling of the bed after one of her nightmares. Lena was normally there to stop her from falling but she wasn’t. Kara pulled on one of Lena’s oversized shirts and left Lena’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“Lena?” There was fresh coffee on the side so she couldn’t have gone far. Kara found her phone and called ‘Lena x’ no answer. By now she was panicking, pacing around her girlfriend’s apartment almost making a hole in the floor. Lena would normally tell her if she had work to do, an early morning meeting but it was 5am. </p>
<p>So, Kara did what any Kryptonian with a missing girlfriend would do. She got changed into her Supergirl outfit. And checked the entire city with her speed, flight, x-ray vision nothing. </p>
<p>Her phone pinged:<br/>‘Supergirl, want to see your girlfriend again? Warehouse 57’</p>
<p>Kara had never gone that fast before but this was the person she cared most about (after Alex of course) and she was in danger. She arrived at the warehouse it was cold, dark and damp. She could her their voices a couple miles back she could her Lena screaming, pleading for her life through the wind. She used her x-ray vision to look through the warehouse there were at least 8 men all holding guns to Lena’s head.</p>
<p>She walked into the warehouse, it happened so fast… her neck was clamped and chained to the floor. A meta-human dampener. Lena was told to move forwards where she could see Kara. Her green eyes staring at Kara as if to say ‘why did you come? I can’t be saved’ A man moved forwards, the gun still pointed to Lena’s head.</p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p>Lena fell forwards dead. Her body lifeless just a couple meters in front of Kara. She was defenceless and they killed her. They killed her. Gone. Lena. Kara screamed-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lena cares so much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena sucks at making toast, she also sucks at comforting her girlfriend who just saw her being killed. She's trying that's what matters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up clutching bed sheets and shaking. She was clutching Lena’s bed sheets, it was Lena’s room. She pulled on one of Lena’s oversized tops and left the room.</p>
<p>Lena was making toast, she was trying to but failing miserably. Kara relaxed a bit and put her arms round Lena’s waist, Kara’s head resting on Lena’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey you scared me,” Lena said eating her burnt toast and putting more bread in the toaster for Kara. </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” she murmured from behind Lena’s back. Her grip tightening on Lena the nightmare still vivid in her head.</p>
<p>“You should eat something,” Lena moved out of Kara’s hug and turned so they were face to face. Only when she brushed a piece of Kara’s blond hair out of her face did she see how scared she looked. </p>
<p>“Kara… what’s wrong?” Lena bought Kara’s hands to her face and kissed them. “You can tell me *kisses her hands* anything,” she said.</p>
<p>She pulled Kara into a hug knowing that there was a very low chance of Kara actually telling her what happened but she hoped Kara knew how much she cared how much she lov- it’s too soon. Lena held Kara they were happy in each other’s arms until Kara broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Nightmare,” Kara said breaking the hug but not the distance between her and Lena. Lena opened her mouth to speak but closed it again not wanting to pressure Kara. “There was people- men with… um guns… they took you… 57 I think...” A tear fell from her ocean eyes. Lena cupped her cheek with her hand. And moved Kara’s hands back to her waist.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Kara, I’m right here,” Lena replied kissing her cheek she said “See?... I’m not going anywhere,”</p>
<p>“They killed you… I tried to stop… to fight back but they were smarter… they killed you… d-defenceless… I saw you die Lena,” Kara sat on the kitchen floor her legs providing a poor job of holding her upright. Lena followed her leaning uncomfortably against the cupboards. But she allowed Kara to rest against her chest tears wetting her t-shirt.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t real,” Lena sucked at this girlfriend thing she felt as if Kara would be better with someone else, someone that knew the right thing to say when she woke up shaking and scared. No one had taught her how to deal with nightmares she didn’t have anyone. Not until Kara. She got up and grabbed a plate for Kara’s toast and the cups of coffee. </p>
<p>“Try to eat something ok? The sun is rising we could eat on the balcony?” Not waiting for an answer, she pulled Kara up and grabbed the keys to unlock the door. Stumbling over her shoes that had been discarded the night before.</p>
<p>“A little help?” Lena laughed passing the keys to Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena tells Kara she loves her. More fluff as if the story already didn't have enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was 2 hours ago the coffee had long been drank and yet Kara was still curled up besides Lena. They sat on garden furniture with thin padding but lots of blankets. Fairy lights hung over their heads and the sun beamed down on them. Lena is convinced that heaven is part of daily life, that shards hit her every now and again with moments like these. Moments with Kara. </p>
<p>They had only been together of a couple of months but it was the happiest both of them had been in a long time. Kara was honest telling Lena that she hadn’t been with a woman before and that she didn’t think she was even attracted to women until Lena was a part of her life. </p>
<p>Lena was kind and patient with Kara not pressuring her to do anything she didn’t want to, frankly she was still surprised that Kara had said yes when asked to take her on a date a 74 days ago (not that she was keeping track or anything). </p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena said un sure if she had gone to sleep.</p>
<p>“Yeah baby?” Kara replied not breaking the invisible pattern she was drawing on Lena’s arms.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” Lena said holding Kara close to her. </p>
<p>“Are you happy with me?” she whispered she had to be sure before she said the thing she’s been dying to say for the past week.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kara was honest.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Lena said not once breaking the eye contact.</p>
<p>“I love you too Lena,” Kara leaned into Lena kissing her. “So much,” she said when kiss finally broke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And.... done! ill say what i said before i don't watch Supergirl so i don't know much about the characters but i hope you enjoyed have a great day/ night please leave Kudos if you like it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two posts in 1 day?! i know. i don't watch Supergirl i've only seen youtube clips so hopefully this isn't too awful Anyway did you like this? Hate it? Please tell me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>